


[podfic] The Price Of Living

by arkadyevna



Category: Hyper Light Drifter
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Pod_O_Ween, Pod_O_Ween 2020, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna
Summary: Podfic ofThe Price of LivingbyVortaBurnish.He's alive. He didn't expect that to be so difficult to accept.
Relationships: The Drifter & The Guardian
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Pod_O_Ween 2020





	[podfic] The Price Of Living

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Price of Living](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738307) by [VortaBurnish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VortaBurnish/pseuds/VortaBurnish). 



**Original:** [The Price of Living](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738307) by VortaBurnish. 

**Reader:** [arkadyevna.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna/works)

**Rating:** General Audiences

 **Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply

 **Length:** 00:16:26

 **Complete MP3 Link:** [follow link to download!](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0td4nkdnolxpf1b/%255BHYLD%255D_The_Price_Of_Living.mp3/file) : **6.19 MB**

**Author's Note:**

> So, I may have recorded this for [VoiceTeam 2020](https://voiceteam.dreamwidth.org/), for the whole 'first podfic in a fandom' thing, I completely neglected to edit this. And cause these were sitting around in my little archive, I edited these and am throwing these lovingly into the arms of [Pod_O_Ween 2020](https://pod-o-ween.dreamwidth.org/) for the prompt 'mask' and 'plague'.


End file.
